Secrets
by Midnight Reader
Summary: harry has a few secrets NO ONE knows,burdens and curses, and blessings. he's more than people think he is/what if one person found out?and love came from it?H/Dslash Rating may or maynot change.
1. Default Chapter

A-A-N-T-R: I am back.This is my latest fic, I have had a serious case of writersblock,plus family problems,so I havn't been able to write much. I won't be writing more for my other fic for a while. This is a new fic I've dreamt up, and I hope you like it, and I hope it is better than the last one. cunstructive critisim will be greatly appreciated, so if ya have some, please tell me. any reviews would make me very grateful. Please no flames.  
  
WARNING: This IS SLASH. If you are against Homosexual relationships, do NOT read. If you do not approve of this kind of thing, and you read it anyway, I donnot wish to hear any complaints.I am not trying to sound like B*tch, but you have been warned, so it's not my fault if you find this 'disgusting', 'gross', or anything of the sort.Laters  
  
RATING: PG-13/R  
  
CHAPTER WARNING:I I no longer have books one and four, so I'm going of memory. Please excuse me if anything is not as it happened.  
  
Chapter One: Disturbing Dreams.  
  
  
  
'"Lets both take it. That way we both will win, and It'll still be a Hogwarts Victory."  
  
Cedric stared at Harry surprised and unsure."Are You Sure?"  
  
Harry nodded, "We both take it on the count of three."  
  
Cedric thought, then nodded in agreement."Alright then, One."  
  
"Two." They both got ready to grasp a handle of the glittering gold trophey.  
  
"Three." They said together, grasping the trophey.  
  
"Wands out?"  
  
"Kill the spare."  
  
"ADVADA KEDAVRA!" Fashes of green light.  
  
Blood, headstones,daggers,couldron, smoke,dust,  
  
"Blood of the Enemy, Unwillingly Taken"  
  
Blood, ugly baby sized creature, terrifying, gruesome creature.  
  
A splash."Let it drown, please let it drown, please please let it drown."  
  
A figure rising from the couldron.  
  
"We meet again. So nice of you to have joined me." a crul voice speaks, it's voice chilling Harry's bones.  
  
Blood red eyes, so evil. Snake like face, bone white. Slits for a nose, no lips, line lines, so evil and vile.  
  
"I will kill you tonight potter."  
  
"I will not bow to you."  
  
"A wizards duel."  
  
"Wands out."  
  
"Expellerimis!"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
White hot shearing pain. Pain.pain,more pain.  
  
"ADVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"ADVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Light, bright light. beads of light, wants connected, shacking wands, ghostly figures, Cedric, old man, bertha jorkins, mr. potter, mrs. potter.  
  
"Run on our mark Harry!"  
  
"Take my body back to my parents Harry, please.  
  
"Hold on Harry! Don't let go!"  
  
"We love you Harry!"  
  
"DO IT NOW! RUN! GO NOW.  
  
Running, speed, flying curses, grasping a cold dead hand, port key, a tugging sensation............'  
  
The young man sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Sweat was coming down his forhead in little beads.  
  
'What the hell was that?!' the young man thought. He didn't understand any of that really.... All he knew was that he was terrified of what he'd seen. It had had something to do with his enemy though, Harry Potter. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.It had been horrifing, though he coun't clearly see the images, he knew that it was scary as hell.  
  
Potter had looked like he did in fourth year, and he wondered if what he'd seen had really happened.  
  
'Nah, no way. Couldn't happen.' though somewhere deep in his mind, he knew it was possible.  
  
'Why couldn't it've happened? you-Know-who is back. Still....i just don't believe it.'  
  
The boy/man laid back down, and went back to sleep, hoping no more dreams would asault him.  
  
  
  
---------------------*------------------*---------------------*------------- --------*--------------------*------------------*------------  
  
Number 4,Privit Drive,Dursley Residence. 11:54 pm.July 30th  
  
Harry Potter sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Another Dream.  
  
'God, It's been almost two years, why won't these drerams stop! I can't take it anymore damn it!' harry thought.He reach over the bed and grabbed his glasses off the night table. Putting them on, he looked at the clock.  
  
11:55 pm.  
  
'Whoa......Five more minutes, I'll be sixteen. If only these dreams,no,nightmares would stop. I don't know how much more I can take.Why won't they stop? Iam so sick of it.'  
  
Harry looked around his room, feeling the familiar feeling of depression as he looked around and remembered where he was.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his spiked hair, and sighed.  
  
'One more month and I'll be hell free...almost.'  
  
Harry moved his hand over one of Dudley's old toys, and It turned into a basin full of cold water. Harry splashed the water on his face, trying to forget his dreams, memories.  
  
harry had acuired the power to do magic with out a wand during the middle of fith year. He had been freaked out and angry when he discovered them. 'Another thing to make me different' he had thought.  
  
He had told Dumbledore, who helped him get most of it under control.  
  
Harry had finally gotten used to them, and he was even glad that he had them. The power became quiet useful.  
  
Harry watched the clock turn from 11:59 to 12:00.  
  
'16 years old. Surprised I made it this long. Well, two more years and I'll leave this hell hole forever. two more very very long years.'  
  
Harry sighed and laid back in bed, hoping to fall asleep again.  
  
'Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me.........'  
  
  
  
  
  
A-A-N-T-R: well, here is the first chapter. I know it's short, but i'm not good at writting long chapters. so sorry. please review and tell me what ya think. any suggestions or idea or anything, please let me know, so I can make this story better.  
  
laters,  
  
M R 


	2. Marthrasth

A-A-N-T-R: OMG, I'm back again....heehee.....anyway, this is chapter two of Secrets. And I must say I am very grateful to those who reviewed.  
  
To Constantine: Thank you so much for your review! really, thank you! Harry and the gang are goinging into their sixth year. And i read your story, 'Safrifices'. and I tried to review, but my PC is having trouble, so I couldn't. But you're story is really good! I love it so far, when are you going to update?I really like, it's good!  
  
And thank you for the link, I'll check it out soon:D  
  
TO Lily: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it!  
  
TO MercS: Thank you! I like that part too:D  
  
TO Kat: I will, don't worry:)  
  
TO Yotan::D I'm really glad ya like it! I like the wandless magic too. and I will run with it.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Septemember 1st, Kings kross Station, Platform 9 3/4, 10 34 am.  
  
Harry dragged his trunk onto the bus, placing it in an empty compartment. He sat down and watched out the window.  
  
He'd looked for Ron and hermione, but hadn't seen any sign of them.  
  
This summer,Harry hadn't been allowed to go to The Burrow. Harry sighed, leaning his head against the cool glass window.  
  
It had been a very long summer, not being able to see his friends had been a very big dissapointment.  
  
But Harry supposed it worked out for the better. With out having to be at the Weasleys for the summer had given Harry more time to work on.....other.....things.  
  
Harry was pleased with the progress he'd made. It had been hard, working without his secret room, but he'd managed. Harry reached into his pocket and felt the letter he'd placed there.  
  
Harry smiled, feeling slightly triamphunt.  
  
It was all gonna work out. So far, everything was going great. No one had discovered Harry's secret, and only a few people knew it. But it was good that those people knew.  
  
Harry took out the letter and re-read it, for the hundreth time.  
  
'Harry Potter,  
  
I am pleased to hear that your work is coming along smoothly, and that no one has discovered it.  
  
When you return to Hogwarts,I want you to prepare for a meeting. I will send Astrath to you with a port key. Do not worry, the port key will take you only to me.  
  
The meeting is being held in Germeny this time.  
  
The meeting will take place on 09-8-20 at 0200 hundred.  
  
Bring your disguised, and a smaple of your work.  
  
We need more stratagies.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Lt. Carla Stoneston,  
  
Head of Training  
  
Harry grinned. He was happy to be a part of this. There weren't many of them, but more and more were being recruited everyday.Hopefully, this would be It. The way to destroying Voldemort and his minions.  
  
Harry was un able to tell anyone of this group. It was a secret organization only the members knew about. It was built up of people willing to do anything and everything to stop Voldemort. Harry was proud to have helped create it.  
  
He was Head of Defense, a very important position in the group.  
  
Harry worked on anything that could help, in any way, rid the world of Voldemort.  
  
Harry's head snapped up as the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded in a low growl.  
  
Malfoy raised an eyes brow at Harry.  
  
"Don't growl at me,Potter. There are no other compartments."  
  
Harry turned back to the window,ignoring Malfoy.  
  
Harry stuffed the letter back into his pocket.  
  
-----------------*----------------*-----------------  
  
Draco found himself staring at Harry. Since the night of his dream, he'd had more and more of them. Ever since then, he hadn't been able to think of Harry with his usual distaste or anger. Only self-disgust and sympathy for his enemy.  
  
Draco sighed and tried to avert his gaze, but everytime he did, his eyes would find their way back to Harry.  
  
'How the hell can he do it? How does he go through all that sh/t and not look any different? Or act different? It's like it didn't even happen! I never realized what hell he goes through. And I've taunted and teased him about being perfect and having the perfect life. Some perfect life.....Damn it, I feel like sh/t...AND I HATE IT! I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud! I'm not supposed to- what THE HELL?!'  
  
Draco's thoughts stopped as a snake slithered into the compartment, hissing. The snake headed towards Harry,hissing some more. He watched as Harry looked at the snake, his eyes lighting up.  
  
Harry also started to hiss as he helped the snake up onto the seat next to him.  
  
-------------------*----------------*----------------------  
  
Harry's heart started beating faster when he heard the hissing. He turned and saw Marthrasth,his snake. Yes, Harry Potter had a snake. Marthrasth stayed with Carla Stoneston most of the time, only seeing Harry when he came to meetings or when Carla sent Marthrasth with a message for Harry.  
  
Harry was surprised, and started hissing to him.  
  
'Rasth?! What are you doing here?'  
  
'I am here on accord of Stoneston.She sent me here.'  
  
'Why? Is something wrong?'  
  
'No. I just a sssstaying here with you for a while.'  
  
'YESSS! Um, why though?'  
  
'They are running out of room for me.'  
  
'Thiss iss great!I am glad you are here Rasth'  
  
'Sssame here mstr.Harry.'  
  
At that moment, the door opened again and Ron and Hermione came in. They stopped at the door and looked around wide eyed.  
  
It was a weird sight for them. Their enemy was sitting in the same compartment as Harry, civily, not messing with them, and their best friend was talking to a snake.  
  
They knew Harry had that ability, but it was still weird to see him do it.  
  
They sat down next and across from Harry and started talking to each other. Harry still talking to Marthrasth.  
  
------------------*-------------------*--------------------  
  
Draco watched in amazment.'Whoa......He's talking to it....Of course he is you idiot, He's a parslthongue, or have you forgotten? Shut up. No. Leave me alone!Grrr....I wonder what they're talking about.....seems serious.....well, not anymore. What what it was. Why do you wonder? You're not supposed to wonder about anything to do with Potter, except what prank to pull next. Shut up. Things change. 'Oh? and what changed?' that's none of your business. 'Oh? Well, it doesn't really matter, now does it? Cause I already know.' Is that right? 'Yep. You forget, I'm in your head! haha' Shut up. 'I will not' '  
  
Draco was relieved when the train slowed to a stop.  
  
'Prick' Draco thought as he stood up. He walked towards the door, stealing another last look at Harry, who had the snake on his shoulders.  
  
------------------*---------------------*----------------------  
  
Harry lifted Marthrasth onto his shoulders as the train pulled to a stop. Harry waited till his friends wern't looking, before he waved his hand over him self, appearing in his robes then. When his friends looked at him, they appeared confused.  
  
"Where'd those come from?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged noncommitedly.  
  
"Madam Malkins, I believe. Why?"  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"You know what I mean, how'd they get on you?"  
  
Harry gave her a weird look.  
  
"I changed into them. Just as you and Ron did."  
  
Harry then walked out of the compartment.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the Great Hall, people were swarming all over, chatting and yelling as usual. Harry looked around, his eyes landing on Hagrid, who was leading a large group of first years. Most all the students where wet, Harry NOT included. Harry's powers kept him from getting wet.  
  
' If I don't be careful, people are going to get suspicious. Especialy Dumbledore. Almost nothing gets by him. Must throw off suspicion.'  
  
Harry looked up, watching for Peeves, who was post likely waiting to cause mayhem.  
  
Harry was right. Peeves was floating abouve a statue of Helga Hufflepuff, with a bucket of water.  
  
Harry walked nochlantly over to him.  
  
"Pst, hey Peeves!" Harry whispered up to him. Peeves looked down suspiciously.  
  
"Aw... If it isn't ickle potter. What do ya want?"  
  
"Dump that water on me, and I'll tell you where you can find some troble makers to prank on."  
  
Peeves looked intrested."Where?" he asked.  
  
"Pour that on me first, and I swear on my parents graves I'll tell you were the kids are."  
  
Peeves seemed to think it over, but Harry knew Peeves would do as asked.  
  
Peeves then dumped the bucket on Harry and flew off.  
  
"I'll be back!" Peeves crackled.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and made his way over to the Gryffindor table, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Harry sat down waiting for the talk he knew start once Hermione noticed his ear. He was not looking forward to it.  
  
Harry watched as the sorting begin.'There is a lot of new first years this year, lots more than last year.'  
  
Harry shook his head. 'Of course there are. It's Hogwarts afterall.'  
  
"Alster,Kevin."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"BLASE,JENNIFER."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Elze,Briant"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Koral,Chase"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Thatch,Ariel."  
  
"RAVENCLAW."  
  
Many more names were called and sorted.  
  
6 more to Gryffindor,4 to Hufflepuff,5 to Ravenclaw, and 5 to Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore stood up for his yearly speech.  
  
" This year, we welcome back back the new and old students.And as usual, the Forbiddon Forest is forbiddon. Wandering the grounds after dark will not be tolerated. Quidditch practices will be supervised by Madam Hootch.Now,dig in"  
  
Harry watched as the food apeared on the golden plates and started eating.  
  
"Hey Harry, what was that snake doing on the train earlier?" Ron asked. Harry took a drink of pumpkin juice, tipping his head back.  
  
"Well, He was there because---What?"  
  
Ron was staring at him.  
  
Harry looked at him weirdly.  
  
"What's wrong? Why're you lookin' at me like that?"  
  
Ron pointed to Harry's ear."Wha-what's that? Are you wearing an ear ring?!" Ron cried. Everyone turned to stare at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah? So what?" Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"WHY?" Ron asked, shocked.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
Ron shook his head."Nevermind." he muttered, looking away.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry followed the other Gryffindors to to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Pinstrip."  
  
The Fat Lady swung open, and the students swarmed in, first years staring in amazment.  
  
Harry stayed in the common room for awhile, playing chess with Ron.  
  
Around 10 pm, Harry climbed the stairs to the 6th Years Boy dorms.Harry walked towards his bed,climbed in, closed the curtians, and fell asleep before his head touched the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N:  
  
Hi! This chapter is longer than iI intended, but I hope you guys don't mind.  
  
Next chapter should be soon.  
  
please R&R,  
  
M R 


	3. The Wizards Defense

Secrets: Chapter 3-The Wizards Defense  
  
A-a-n-t-r: HI! I am so happy with all the reviews I've recieved already!Thank you all so much! I'm very glad you like it!  
  
Thank You's: Bill Weasley-Thanks:) Harry's hiding his powers because he feels it'll only cause trouble, and if people know, it'll be just another thing to make him different from other wizards.And, if he keeps it secret, he'll be able to do things without people pointing fingers at him.....Like pranking on certain greasy haired gits, or silver haired slytherins..*-D  
  
guess()- Thank you:-)You'll find out later who Harry set  
  
  
  
MercS:glad ya like it!:-)  
  
shadowofthevampireangel:I'm glad ya like! thanks for the review. I'll keep writing it, don't worry:-)  
  
Pheonix:thank you:-)  
  
The Red Dragon Order: :D  
  
Chapter Three: The Defense Order  
  
Harry locked the Dormitory door and went to his trunk. He opened it up and pulled out a dark silver box. Harry sat the box on the floor in front of him, and pulled off the lid. Inside, folded neatly, lay a silver and scarlet robe, made of silvry material.  
  
Harry pulled the robe out and set it aside. Underneath lay a face mask, silver in color. It was mad to cover the top half of his face, conviently covering his scar.  
  
And underneith that lay a silver chain, crystal hanging from it.  
  
Harry quickly changed out of his school robes, and carefully pulled on the silver robe. Harry then put on the mas and crystal.  
  
Harry walked over to the mirror and looked him self over. He looked good(aantr:don't he always?lol). The robes and mask hide his identity, which was what Harry wanted.  
  
Harry walked over to his bed and got down on the floor. Harry pushed himself under the bed, holding his wand.  
  
Harry tapped a floorboard and muttered the password____________(i can't think of one, yet...next chapter, aight?).  
  
A section of the floor disolved and a dark compartment appeared. Harry reached into it and pulled out a tiny glass vile.  
  
Harry muttered another password, and the floor closed up again.He crawled out from under the bed and stood up.  
  
He dusted off his robes and opened the vile. He poured its contents all over his bed.  
  
Asking a question,getting a snore in reply, Harry nodded in satisfation.  
  
An illusion potion. It was made to smell like a certian person,then tricked people into thinking Harry was there,when he wasnot, causing an illusion, a holograph. No one would know Harry was gone if someone decided to checkon him or anything.  
  
Harry grabbed his broom and walked to the window. Harry opened the window. Turning, Harry unlocked the door, then mounted his broom and flew off.Towards Germany....  
  
  
  
Draco paced his dorm, deep in thought. The past few days had been a bit strange.  
  
The whole school had been shocked by Harry's earing, and by his sudden change in behavior. And his style.....  
  
Something had amjorly changed with Harry this past summer, and Draco wished he knew what it was. Draco was confused. This was all new to him....He had also changed. he was fasinated by Harry! Wanted to know everything about him. Hell, he even worried about Harry! That was something Malfoys did NOT do. They never worried about anyone but themselfs....Very new to him.  
  
He didn't like these feelings of worry,and wonderment, and, admiration! Admiration of Harry Potter. But he couldn't help it, even if his father would skin him alive if he ever found out. As much as he tried, Draco couldn't stop wondering and worring, and admiring.  
  
Draco knew there was more to harry Potter than he ever knew....More to him than anyone knows. And Draco would be damned if he didn't find out what it was.  
  
A brown owl flew in through the window, fluttering over to a table in the corner.Draco walked over to it, and took the piece of Parchment the owl held in it talon.  
  
Draco knew who it was from, his Mother.'What could she possibly want? She doesn't like me, must be something important.' Draco thought. His mother did not care for him at all. Draco knew this, and had grown to accept it.  
  
  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
I know this letter probably comes to you as a shock. And that is my own falt, and I am truely sorry.  
  
I am writing you to tell you that I am leaving you father. I know you think I care for him, and not you. But it is quit the oppisit. I am against everything your father is not. he has threatened to kill me, and we both know he is serious.  
  
I am running away, and I hope you can forgive me. I do, despite what you think, do love and care about you.  
  
Please be carefull,  
  
Take care my son,  
  
Love,  
  
your Mother.  
  
Draco stared at the letter in shock, his face going pale. His mother loved him? The word sounded so forgien to Draco.  
  
If she loves me, then why did she let Lucious do those things to me?How could she let it go on?'  
  
Draco shook his head and mentally wished his mother good luck. She'd need it, if she was running from Lucious Malfoy.  
  
  
  
A.A.N.T.R- sorry this is short. I just wanted to skip this whole chapter, but I can't do that, so I wrote as much as i could. I'll get the next chapter out soon. If anyone has any idea's or suggestions are anything, let me know, okay?  
  
Laters 


End file.
